The Legend of Sleepy Hollow Script
Characters On Sticks narrator - the teller of the play *Ichibod Crane - the protagonist. Teacher, likes books likes telling scary stories but does not like getting scared. *Abraham "Brom Bones" Van Brunt - the antagonist main *Katrina Van Tassel - the damsel *Headless Horseman - the supposed ghost of a fallen soldier main Minor Characters With Magnets *The Farmer that Crane borrows the horse from (and is boarding with) *Katrina's father *Random Guest *Dancing Man *Honey the Horse *The Farmer's sheep Materials Settings *The house of the Farmer (outside) *The town for the meeting *The Big Mansion of Van Tassel for the party *The Scary Forest for the chase *The Big Mansion for the Wedding *Big Tree (Magnetized to hide the horseman behind) Character derivations *Ichibod **On foot **On horse ***Heading Right ***Heading Left **Horse free and running **Horse tethered *Bones **On foot **Pumpkin mode (the headless horseman) **Headless mode Props *Normal Pumpkin *Books to show Ichibod is a teacher. *Scary pumpkin head *Big tree *Small love hearts for first meetings and marriage *Books (to show ichibod is a teacher) *Scary Creatures (can include, but not limited to); **Mummy, **Vampire **Frankenstein **Goblin **Zombie **Black Cat **Witch *Ghost *Angry Clouds to show that characters are angry *Scared cloud to show Ichibod is scared. *Farmer's sheep *Moon *Skull *Question marks *Sign with names of main characters **"Ichibod Crane" **The Farmer **Abraham Van Brunt, aka "Bones" **Katrina *Sign with title "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" *Big scary pumpkin for the end. Overview *'Scene One': Introduce the main character. Talk about ghost stories. *'Scene Two': Introduce the other characters. Focus on the rivalry between Crane and Bones over Van Tassel. Underline how popular bones is. *'Scene Three': The Invitation and the party. Crane borrows a horse and rides to the party. Full of hope. Fails to get kiss. The chase of the headless horseman. *'Scene Four': The wedding between Bones and Van Tassel. Reveal 'the joke.' Act One *''narrator: This is a Halloween story.'' *''Pumpkin is put up.'' *''narrator: It is called "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow".'' *''Sign of play name is shown'' *''narrator: Act one: "Meet Ichibod".'' *''Ichibod enters the house and puts down his books that he is carrying'' *'narrator': "This is Ichibod." *''Sign of characters name is shown'' *'narrator': "Everyone, say 'hello' to Ichibod." *''Students should say hello'' *'Ichibod': "Hello everyone. My name is Ichibod. Nice to meet you." *''Students should say 'nice to meet you too'. *'Ichibod': "I am a teacher and I like reading books. These are my books" *''Ichibod points to books.'' **'narrator': "A farmer arrives." *'Farmer': "Hello Ichibod." *'Ichibod': "Hello Mr Farmer!" *'Farmer': "How are you today?" *'Ichibod': "I am happy, how are you?" *'Farmer': "I am very cold!" *brrr* *''Farmer shivers.'' *'Farmer': "So, are you a teacher?" *'Ichibod': "Yes I am. I like teaching and reading books." *'Farmer': "What subject do you teach?" *'Ichibod': "I teach many subjects. I teach Math and Art and History and Science!" *'Farmer': "Wow, that is a lot of subjects. And you like reading?" *'Ichibod': "Yes, I like reading. I like Ghost stories the best. But I don't like getting scared." *'Farmer': "Ghost stories?" *''***FX*** - ghost'' *'Ichibod': "Yes, Ghost stories." *''***FX*** - ghost'' *'Farmer': "What are Ghost stories?" *''***FX*** - ghost'' *'Ichibod': "Ghost stories are stories that are about scary things. Things like Vampires and Bats (***FX*** - bat)... Ghosts and Black Cats (***FX*** - angry cat)...Frankenstein's monser and... (***FX*** - ghost) Pumpkins..." *''Show each item as it is said'' *'Farmer': "Pumpkins?..." *'Ichibod': "Yes... pumpkins. The scariest story is about a man on a horse who rides around in the forest at night. He has no head. Just a pumpkin." *'Farmer': "That sounds scary..." *Shivers* *'narrator': "End of act one." Act Two *'narrator': "Act Two: Love and War." *''Ichibod walks into the scene feeling happy.'' *'narrator': "This is Ichibod again. He is happy" *''Sign of characters name is shown'' *'narrator': "Ichibod is happy." *'Ichibod': "I feel happy." *'narrator': "The farmer walks in." *'Farmer': "Hello Ichibod." *'Ichibod': "Hello Mr Farmer! My good friend." *''Farmer walks by and out of the scene.'' *'narrator': "A pretty, young lady arrives." *''Katrina slowly walks into the scene.'' *'Ichibod': *woah* "What a pretty lady." *breathless* *''Hearts rise from Ichibod.'' *'narrator': "Ichibod is in love." *'Ichibod': "Miss! Miss! Hello! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ichibod." *'Katrina': "Hello Mr Ichibod. My name is Miss Katrina." *''Sign of the name Katrina comes onto scene.'' *'Ichibod': "It is nice to meet you Miss Katrina." *'Katrina': "It is nice to meet you too. How are you?" *'Ichibod': "I am... great! And how are you?" *'Katrina': "I am... fine. Thank you." *'Ichibod': "Excuse me, where do you live? Do you live in Sleepy Hollow?" *'Katrina': "Yes I do. I live in the house on the top of the hill." *'Ichibod': "Wow! Such a nice house. I would like to see it one day." *'Katrina': "Well, my father is having a party next Thursday. Here is an invitation." *'Ichibod': "Wow! Thank you very much! I will come!" *'Katrina': "Good. I will see you then Mr Ichibod." *'narrator': "Katrina walks away. Ichibod is alone." *''A small heart rises from Ichibod'' *'Ichibod': "Finally, I have met my true love! Oh, I will see her again next Thursday!" *''A large heart rises from Ichibod. At that time, Bones enters from the other side and sees the big heart floating away.'' *'narrator': "A large man arrives." *'Bones': "Hey! You there, what is that?! What is that?!" *'Ichibod': "That is not your business! Who are you? What is your name?" *''Bones smircks to himself'' *'Bones': *hmp* "The name is Abraham Van Brunt, but you can call me... Bones." *''Sign of the name Bones comes onto screen.'' *'Bones': "And what is your name?" *'narrator': "Ichibod is angry." *''Angry cloud appears above Ichibod.'' *'Ichibod': "My name is Ichibod Crane. You can call me Master Crane." *'narrator': "Bones is angry." *''Angry cloud appears above Bones. They approach each other. Bones is bigger. Angry cloud of Ichibod becomes scared cloud.'' *'narrator': "Ichibod is scared and runs away.'' *''Ichibod squeals and runs.'' *''Bones is laughing to himself. Katrina walks on stage from the other side that Ichibod ran to. Bones is halfway through a chuckle when he realises it is Katrina... a heart rises from him.'' *'narrator': "Bones is in love too." *'Bones': "Oh, Miss Katrina, how do you do?!" *'Katrina': "I am fine thank you. And you?" *'Bones': "I am excellent, now." *'Katrina': "My father is having a party next Thursday. Here is an invitation." *'Bones': "Oh, thank you! I will be there next Thursday." *'Katrina': "Ok Abraham, I will see you then. Good bye." *'Bones': "Goodbye!" *''A large heart rises from bones.'' *'narrator': "End of act two." Act Three *'narrator': "Act Three: The Horse and the Pumpkin." *'narrator': "It is Thursday. The party is tonight." *''Ichibod runs into the scene - the farmhouse.'' *'narrator': "Its Ichibod again. He is looking for the Farmer." *'Ichibod': "Mr. Farmer, Mr. Farmer! Where are you? Where are you?!" *'narrator': "The farmer appears" *'Farmer': Oh, Hello Ichibod. What is the matter?" *'Ichibod': "I am going to a party. I need a horse. Can I use your horse?" *'Farmer': "Oh, Sure. You can use my horse. I will give you my best horse." *''Farmer whistles.'' *'Farmer': "Honey! Here Honey!" *''***FX*** - horse hooves... slow.'' *'narrator': "Honey the horse arrives. She is a very small horse." *'Farmer': "Here you are. Her name is Honey!" *'Ichibod': "Um.... Thank you... Bye!" *'narrator': "Ichibod rides towards the party." *''***FX*** - horse hooves... slow.'' *'narrator': "Ichibod arrives at the party." *''Shoe people at the party (random man and father). *'narrator': "People are dancing." *''Show the man dancing'' *'narrator': "This is Katrina's father." *'Ichibod': "Mr Van Tassel! Hello. How are you. Thank you for inviting me to your party." *'Mr. Van Tassel': "Who are you?" *angry* *'Ichibod': "I am Mr Ichibod sir. I am a friend of your daughter." *unsure* *'Mr. Van Tassel': "OK then... She is over there... She is dancing." *''Show Katrina Dancing.'' *'Mr. Van Tassel': "She is dancing with Mr. Bones..." *''Katrina and Bones are seen dancing. Ichibod has a swearing bubble appear over his head. '' *'narrator': "Ichibod is not happy" *'Bones': "I am thirsty. I need a drink. Do you want a drink?" *'Katrina': "No. I am not thirsty." *'narrator': "Bones goes for a drink... Ichibod moves towards Katrina." *'Ichibod': "Hello. How are you?" *'Katrina': "Hello Ichibod! I am fine." *'Ichibod': "Shall we dance?" *'Katrina': "OK!" *'narrator': "They dance." *'narrator': "Bones returns with a drink. He sees them dancing and is not very happy." *''a swearing bubble appears over his head. He walks away, very angry.'' *'narrator': "Bones walks away, very angry. They people continue to dance." *'narrator': "The moon goes up" *'narrator': "The party finishes." *''Dancing man goes home. So does random man. Says goodbye.'' *'Random man': "Good night everyone!" *'narrator': "Ichibod says goodnight to Katrina." *'Ichibod': "Good night Katrina." *'Katrina': "Good night Ichibod." *'Ichibod': "See you tomorrow!" *'Katrina': "Good bye!" *'narrator': "Bones is seen in the background. He is laughing." *'narrator': "Ichibod rides through forest, by himself." *''***FX*** - horse hooves... slow.'' *'Ichibod': "This is scary. I hope there are no bats." *''A bat appears and makes a noise. Ichibod screams.'' *'Ichibod': "I hate bats..." *''***FX*** - horse hooves... slow continues, plus a second sound.'' *''Horseman appears behind tree. Ichibod screams again. '' *'narrator': "Then, a horseman appears from behind a tree. He has no head. Only a Pumpkin." *'Ichibod': "Aaaahhhh!" *'narrator': "The headless horseman chases Ichibod." *''***FX*** - horse hooves... fast (both).'' *''A chase ensues. After a while, it looks like Ichibod gets away.'' *''***FX*** - horse hooves... slow (one goes away).'' *'narrator': "It looks like Ichibod is OK." *'Ichibod': "Maybe I am OK..." *'narrator': "BUT THEN!" *''But then, suddenly the horseman appears large as life and throws his head at Ichibod.'' *''Ichibod falls over. A big scream is heard.'' *'narrator': "The pumpkin hits Ichibod" *'Ichibod': "Aaaahhhh!........" *'narrator': "Ichibod falls down. The horseman laughs" *'Horseman': "Ha ha ha!" (much like bones) *'narrator': "And rides away" *''***FX*** - horse hooves... slow.'' *'narrator': "End of act three." Act Four *'narrator': "Final Act: The Wedding." *'narrator': "Honey, the horse came back to the farmer." *''***FX*** - horse hooves (slow)'' *''Show Honey returning to the farmer.'' *'farmer': "Honey, where is Ichibod?" *'narrator': "Ichibod was not seen again." *'narrator': "Katrina was looking for Ichibod." *''Show Katrina looking for Ichibod at his house. and other places.'' *'Katrina': "Ichibod, are you here? Ichibod? Where are you?" *'narrator': "Maybe he was scared..." *''Show question mark.'' *'narrator': "Maybe he is dead..." *''show skulls.'' *'narrator': "Nobody knows." *''Show another question mark.'' *'narrator': "Katrina married Mr. Bones." *''Katrina goes to church. She kisses Mr. Bones.'' *''Hearts rise from the two.'' *''The father grunts.'' *''A man dances.'' *'narrator': "When Mr. Bones hears about Ichibod, he laughs, and says:" *'Bones': "That Mr. Ichibod! ha ha ha." *'narrator': "Bones likes pumpkins..." *'Bones': "ha. ha. ha." *''Put final pumpkin on the board.'' *'narrator': "The end..." Category:Resources